


Winner takes everything

by eastern_wind



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ACIII ending makes me sad, Gen, I'd say it's Shaun/Des, It's depressing, Poetry, but don't mind me, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Life is sacred, but life is cheap





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Победитель получит все](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338030) by [eastern_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind)



> Accidental poetry attempt. All mistakes are unintended and I'll be very grateful if you can let me know about them.

Life is sacred, but life is cheap -  
In between of the warring sides  
Only those, who have faith to leap,  
Get the chance just to stay alive.

Always moving and on the run,  
Hiding truths and erasing pasts,  
Overhearing and shooting guns  
Both of Orders will meet at last -

In the end of the winter day,  
At the end of existing world  
Three will run, but the one will stay,  
Ending life on his own accord.

There's light. Then the moment's gone,  
Torn apart as December fades,  
And the ancient, unmoving stone  
From the temple turns into grave.

 

Winner takes everything. At once  
Life is nothing, but templars' plot  
And no matter how hard you've tried,  
Everything that you loved had died,  
And forgotten will be the ones  
Who fought.

**Author's Note:**

> All the feedback is welcome :)


End file.
